Arabell Soyer Rewrite
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: This is a rewrite of the orginail story i made. Bella has a serect. Jasper's in on it. Bella has Dark past. Zombies are real and it just so happens that Emmett is also part of this. without even knowing. how will this play out?
1. Chapter 1:Bell

**Hey guy's so i'm reposting this why? because i know have a very awsome beta who i am starting to love very much! rewriten chapter thats to Dinogirl3028! **

Today was like any other day...until HE called. one of my best friends. Not Jacob, no, not him. Not even close to him.

I was in Edward's bedroom, just waking up. But, he wasn't next to me. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth. While the warm water was raining down on me, I started to consider telling the Cullen's the truth. The truth about me. Maybe I should, I mean, when I found out the Cullens were vampires I didn't freak out or shun them. So, they should accept me.

I shook my head from those thoughts and hopped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the bedroom. Next time, I have to remember to bring my clothes with me.

Just as I started to walk to my dresser to get changed, my phone started to ring from the bed-side-table which was next to the king sized bed. Not that Edward needed it.

I walk to the table, and answered my cell phone. I recognized the caller ID. It was Cj. Shit! I really hope that they won't come and visit.

"Hello Cj," I said nervously.

"Hey Bells, I was wondering if me and the gang could drop by?" He said coolly, not sensing the nervousness in my tone.

"Cj, you guys can't come, I haven't told them anything!" I answered in panicked voice. They wanted to come and visit, maybe even stay! But I haven't told Edward. Only one person in the family knew the truth, my truth, my story...

"Please Bells, just explain it to them. If they love you then they'll understand." He said soothingly. I sighed at this, but he was right. Edward would understand. He always did. They would all understand.

"Damn it Cj! You're right. Come later tonight. Do you know the address for the Cullen's house?" I said reluctantly as I walk into the bathroom again, seeing myself in the mirror. My brown eyes changed to emerald Edward always thought he saw old age in my chocolate brown eyes. He saw depth and wisdom. He had no idea.

"See, I'm always right. See ya, Chica." He said cockily. A smile fell upon my lips as I thought about seeing my family again.

"Bye idiot," I said as before hanging up.

I waked out of the bathroom before walking to my dresser in Edward room. Debating on what I should wear.

I knew they'd be wondering what the hell I was talking about. They were vampires. They heard the conversation.

Blue and Green sparks filled the room and swirled around me, changing my clothes an army styled Corset with pikes and chains decorating it. My skinny jeans turning black with a chain from back to front. My vans turning into high tops that matched my corset.

I ruffled my hair, letting it curl. My blue and green highlights showing. Lastly, I rubbed my eyes, making them turn blue with emerald green mixed in it. I let my most precious golden locket hang from my neck, with the letters I.S on it...a thing from my past. A dark past. This was the only thing I had of him, the only thing left.

I walked downstairs gracefully to the dining room, seeing the Cullen family. The moment I stepped in everyone gasped.

My scent has changed to forest and water, not just flowers, the whole forest.

I looked at Alice, she was gaping at my outfit. Of course she would.

Then I looked at Emmet. Oh dear Emmet. We're closer than you think.

My eyes met Rosalie's. She never liked me, but she had the name of a very close friend of mine. But Rosalie wasn't that friend, oh no. They had the same name though.

Alice did as well, but I'd never let her know that.

I looked at Esme, then Carlisle. Oh Carlisle. How could you not know who I was? You know my owner, silly Carlisle.

I looked at Edward. He was shocked and confused. Then finally, Jasper. Oh Jasper, you always stood by me. I watched as he stood up and stepped toward me

"Bell...are you sure?..." He asked nervously. I smiled a bit, but I was still worried.

"Bell? Jazzy, when did you start calling Bella, Bell?" Asked Alice, confusion lacing her tone.

"Since when did you get a sense of fashion Bella?" Sneered Rosalie.

"Love, What's going on?" Edward asked with confusion and worry.

"Wait! I get it! You guys.." Emmet never got to finish. Rage filled me. I would never cheat.

My eyes pierced Emmet's as my strong, harsh and powerful voice filled the room, "I do not cheat! If you EVER suggest a thing like that again, I will hurt you Emmet. I wont kill you, I would never hurt you that badly. You are family. By ownership and loyalty."

Realization flashed across Emmet's eyes which made me smirk. I knew he couldn't forget.

"Yasmin..." He whispered. That one name that changed everything. The person they gave us a second chance. Yasmin.


	2. Chapter 2:Ben

**Thanks goes to my awesome beta~**

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett! Who is Yasmin?!" Rosalie screeched in jealously. I sighed, she had nothing to worry about. Emmett paid no attention to her as he started to grin like a total idiot.

"How's Annie?!" He asked excitedly.

"Annie's good, but she's looking for her twin brother though." I said as if I don't know who her brother was. His eyes widened in responce.

"Do you have her number?" He asked desperately.

I smirked and tossed him my phone, "Call you sister and your mom, redhead."

He smiled gratefully and blurred out the room.

"What the hell is going on Bella?!" Rosalie sneered at me, "Emmett's sister is dead, and his mother is long gone!"

"That's in this world" I answered with a cocky smirk.

"My name is not Isabella; that's my owner's name. My real name is Isobel Swordsman changed to Arabell Soyer." I said as if I was talking about the weather.

"Everything I have told you is true. It has happened... in this life. In reality, I lived in Wisconsin. In 2004, we had everything you have and more. We are from different Realms, Emmett is also different from me. My past is ...dark. Worse than yours, Rosalie..." I grimaced a bit, "but I don't regret it. It lead me here.

"I had a brother. Well, you guys all know him. Ben Cheney. Better known as Ben Swordsman aka Benneth Soyer." I said as I walked over to an empty chair and sat down.

"Most of you most likely already know my past from Emmett's excitement when he bought the game, Dawn of the dead. It mentioned me, and when he looked up my story...well, I'll tell you later."

"My mother was named Bell, I took part of her name and Grandma's, Arabeth. So, I had Arabella. I used my mom's surname, Soyer, instead of my father's...which you will find out later. Benneth took name his name after our grand parents. Just to get that out of the way,

now the real story starts," I sighed and took a deep breath. Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3:Later

**Arabell's POV**

"My father was in love with me." I said simply with a sigh.

- Flash Back -

I was 8 when I saw my dad beat my mom. I was Eight when I found out how my mother truly loved me.

"IT'S NOT OKAY NICOLI! ITS NOT! SHE'S YOUR DAUTGHER IF IT'S THAT YOU WANT, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU JUST STOP TOUCHING MY BABIES!" Mother yelled at him with tears streaming down higher face.

Papa dragged mama to him by her hair.

"I love her Bell! she was made for me and I'll kill you if you get in the way!" He hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Then kill me! I won't back down, she's just a child Nicoli!" Mama screeched at him as she was smacked to the wall by Papa. He was about to kick her, when I ran to her, praying that she was alright.

"MAMA! MAMA!" I cried desperately as I shook her gasping body.

"You're lucky she cares for you," Papa sneered and growled at Mama and stomped his way downstairs.

- End of Flash Back -

"My mom tried to protect me, I had to beg her to stop. It was slowly killing her, he was slowly beating her to death." I said bitterly. I met the eyes of Jasper, silently begging him to come to my side and he complied.

"My brother kept me in his room at night, trying to protected me, .but it never stopped. Not until I was 18." I said with a blank mask on my face. But I was bleeding on the inside.

- Flash Back -

"Shoot em' in the head and burn em'!" Said the tv. But I already found out that you didn't need to burn them already.

"Bell! Annabeth's hungry, can you make her something please? These things just won't calm down. They're everywhere!" Yelled my older brother.

I heard a gun shot, but it only made me sigh. I got up and made my way to Annabeth.

- End OF Flash Back -

"Long story short, my boyfriend cheated with my two best friends and his ex, and while he was doing that, his best friend and my mom were being attacked. They died while he was groveling. Then, I met Siya." I sighed trying to get my thoughts together.

"My mom died, he died..." I trailed off, looking at them and got up.

"Look, you guys know enough. I'll tell you guys later in better detail, just not now, my friends are coming. So please, allow them to stay. They aren't the most normal people but, who could be after that? I'm gonna rest 'till then, Emmett can explain it himself and so can Jasper. I just.." I trailed off with a sigh and walked away to the guest room. There was no way in hell was sleeping in Edward's room. Not now, he'll only ask quesions.


	4. Chapter 4:Annie

**Emmett's POV**

It's been so many years. Though, it should have never been that way. Years, since I last saw my twin, Annie.

I don't even remember who my parents were. I only remembered Annie. It's been solong.

I sighed, sitting in me and Rose's room. I changed my hair from curly brown to my normal red. My eyes changed from gold to light blue and my heart started to beat.

I picked up Bella's cell phone from my jeans and looked for Annie's number. I eventually found it. Bella has many contacts that's for sure.

I pressed the call button and it started ringing.

"Hello?" Annie answered in a suspicious tone. My skipped a beat. She sounded so..so...different.

"Annie?" I asked with uncertainty. I heard her breath hitch.

"Emmy?! Emmy?! Is that you?!" She asked in amazement. I could here her sobbing with happiness through he phone.

I felt myself shake, letting my held back tears fall.

"Yea Ann, it's me." I answered with a sniffle.

"Where have you been! Everything changed Emmett!" She sobbed.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"Everything fell apart Emmett. Mama's depressed and so is dad." Annie whispered sadly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked again, not liking what she's going to tell me next. I heard her sigh before answering in a grave voice.

"Okay, so, Mama, meaning Auntie Heather-"

"What happened to our mom, Annie?" I asked in a panicked tone. I grew relentless. Everything went wrong back then and everything could go wrong now.

"S-she l-left," she managed to get out between sobs, "along w-with Un-uncle b-B."

I felt my fist clench. They always were abandoning us, but they came back. I stupidly thought they had changed, but I never stuck around long enough to find out.

"Dad?" I asked in a small voice but I knew the answer. Mom and dad were high school sweethearts. I was young, but I knew he loved her to pieces.

"Ruined." She stated. I knew it.

"Come live with me and..." I trailed off.

"What?..But..I.." She stuttered. I rolled my eyes. She really thought I ment just her?

"All of you Annie, I'm married." I soothed.

"What?! What happened with you and..." She trailed off with a, confused. I felt my heart sink at this.

"I left. Remember we lost contact?" I asked then realized something, "is that when everything fell?"

"Yeah," Annie said in a broken voice which made my heart lurch, " the day you left... everyone else did."

"It sounds like it was my fault." I said seriously, maybe it was.

She laughed, and it was the most sweetest sound I ever heard

"No, it wasn't like that. You left the day after everyone else did. You just didn't realize it. We went looking for you. We called Mama and Uncle B, but they didn't answer. We drove by, and they weren't there. They just...left." She explained.

I thought about it. It added up. She didn't answer the phone when I called her. She left before I could call her. I just thought it was because of her illness. Now I know she was leaving me behind. I felt a sting of betrayal and pain.

It didn't matter now, I have Rosalie.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I gave Annie my address and hung up, hoping to see her tonight. Hoping to see my father again after all these years.

I can't wait to face the music.


	5. Chapter 5:CrossMark

**Emmett's POV**

I stood up and got ready to head downstairs to face the family. How do I explain any of this? How do I explain this to my wife? Will she even accept me?

I walked downstairs bracing myself for the questions that will be thrown at me. Right when I was about to touch the stairs with my foot, they started firing questions at me.

"Emmett what's going on?!" Rosalie asked with worry.

"Em, what did Bella, I mean Arabella-" Started Esme but I muted them out and lost myself in thought.

I may have left them, but I kept in touch. I had to, my family was there.

Arabell.

Arabell Soyer, the new generation. I sighed, she's stronger than me, way stronger. It's because I haven't been updated in a long time.

I was still on top of the stairs with everyone looking at me as if I've grown a second head. I looked towards the guest room hearing Ara move around.

"You coming?" I asked in a normal tone, knowing she'd hear me.

"I don't wanna discuss my past right now," she said sternly. I chuckled at this.

"I wasn't asking you to." I retorted back. I heard her sigh made her way to the door and opened it.

"You're telling yours first," She scowled.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Good," she said lightly, taking my hand and walking downstairs with me

Edward being the overprotective retard he is, locked his eyes on our hands.

"Bella, Isobel-l" Esme started but cut herself off when she saw Ara stiffen. I knew her story. I went crazy over it. I knew what that name did to her.

"I suggest you don't call her that," I said and gave Esme a meaningful look.

"Wha-" she began again, utterly confused. I smiled at my 'mother'. I was about to explain it to her, but Jasper beat me to it,

"She loves you but, the name doesn't bring good memories."

Esme nodded in understanding and gave Bell an encouraging smile.

"Call me Ara, Bell or whatever, just not _that_ name." Bells said with a wince.

The family nodded as I pulled Bells to my side and sat down on the love seat with her. Which earned stares from our family.

"First I want to say, me and Bell aren't..._involved_ with each other, nor is she and Jasper." I said awkwardly and embarrassed. That earned a sigh of relief from Alice but I knew I had to work on Rose.

"Why is your hair red, and you're eyes. Emmett what's going on?!" My wife asked with anger and confusion.

"Yeah, I suck, right? Compared to Ara over here," I smiled and poked Bell in the ribs. Which she gave me an eye roll in return.

"That's because you haven't been updated. Once you are, you'll look better. What are you? An 09'?" She joked which I found amusing. Though I might have been, I don't remember.

"Anyways," I said letting out a chuckle, "My name is Emmett as you know but, I am not a McCarty. My real name is Emmett Pierce Crossmark." I met the eyes of my wife. She was staring at me with an encouraging look.

"I have a twin sister named Annie Priya Crossmark," I continued, " My father has a very weird name, but so does my mom. My father name is Punch Crossmark and my mother name is Pein. I do not know her last name and I don't know my fathers middle name either. My aunt's name is Heather Crossmark and my uncle's name is named B-b. He is my aunt's fiancé."

I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"We are the characters of Yasmin D; as you know her Carlisle," Carlisle's eyes widen and gasped with realization.

"I am of the Second Generation I believe...or Third," i looked at everyone, "Arabell here is the newest. I was not created though, I was given birth to. So, a lot of things were set out for me. I look like my mother while my sister only her eye colour. My powers were set for me, even though I have no idea what they are. I've never tried them. My family was very...weird." I let out a breathless laugh.

"Okay, it was plain fucked up," I started again, " but it worked. I felt like I needed to be somewhere. That fateful day, I left my girlfriend, My father and my sister behind. It turns out our family left us the day before. It was years before Rosalie found me. My story changed, I changed. I moved forward, but I loved where I was. With my family. Hell, I was way better than most characters are. I got better love from my owner then alot of others don't get, but I just thought I had to move forward. I had to be somewhere and that place was here, either it was to meet Rosalie or to meet Arabell. Any of you could have been the reason for this fate, but I accepted it, and I ask for you to accept me. Even if I'm different, I still love you all," I finished. My nerves were racking and my stomach felt like it would jump out of my throat.

Now all i had to do is wait.


	6. Chapter 6:Edward

**Arabell's POV**

"I accept you and any family of Yasmin or creation is accepted by me," Carlisle said warmly.

I smiled thankfully, while Emmett thanked him in words.

His gaze drifted to Rosalie as she gave him a warm smile. I squeezed his hand to give him confidence. I hope she will accepted him, because if she didn't, it would kill him.

"I can't wait to get to know the new, or _old_ version of my husband. I love you Emmett and I will always accept you." She said sincerely and with love. Her eyes met mine,

"And you Bella, any family of Emmett is mine to."

I smiled at her and whispered a 'thank you' as I watched Emmett's eyes shine with love and adoration.

I looked at Esme, seeing the love in her eyes. She didn't need to speak her answer, I already knew it. She accepted us.

She's just so kind hearted.

I let my eyes traveled to Jasper's while Emmett turned to Alice.

"Of course I accept you two! I love you guys! No matter who you are or where you come from!" Alice exclaimed happily, earning a chuckle from Emmett and a giggle from me.

I turned to Edward, hoping to the heavens that he would accept me. I couldn't take rejection again. It hurt too much the first time. But I knew he would accept me, he was Edward. He would always accept me, no matter what.

"I can't," he stated while avoiding me gaze. My eyes widen at his words and I felt Emmett grow rigid next to me.

"What the**_ fuck _**do you mean you can't?" Emmett spat out, his voice laced with anger.

Edward's words hurt, It burned my soul. I felt my face screw up into confusion and pain with tears filling in my eyes. I felt my heart shatter into a million different pieces. It was so painful. It was just like a repeat of before. I never wanted to feel this again, but I couldn't deny it. It was happening...Again. No matter how bad I wanted to be dreaming, I knew I wasn't. Edward was rejecting me.

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand but I still couldn't focus. I was trying to block out his words...and the pain, but I failed. Completely and utterly failed.

"Emmett, I've been known you for decades and I'm just finding this out now?" Edward questioned in a serious tone, "I can't accept that. And as for you Arabell, _I was in love with Isabella Swan, not Isobel Swordsman._"

It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart...

"Or _Arabell Soyer._"

...then twisted the knife and pulled it out, leaving me there.

"_I don't know_ who Arabell Soyer is. I would like to get to know you. But other than that, I_ can't_ accept you. I hope we can still be friends," he said sincerely.

My sadness disappeared and rage replaced it. I felt myself get over and swiftly glide to him only to grab his face and slam him into the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE NEVER LIED TO YOU! NOR HAVE ANY OF THIS BEEN A LIE! EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU IS TRUE! I WAS REBORN INTO THIS LIFE TO START OVER! AND YOU JUST DROP EVERYTHING WE HAVE, EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH, BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ALL MY PAST?! BECAUSE MY NAME WASN'T TRUE?! FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I shrieked at him. I didn't realize I was crying until now and I didn't realize I was on top of him beating his chest until now.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I LOVED YOU! THAT'S ALL I HAVE EVER DONE! AND YOU DROP ME! WAS WHAT WE HAD MENT NOTHING?! WAS IT SO FRAGILE YOU COULD JUST BREAK IT?! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU CULLEN! BURN IN HELL!" I continued to scream at him.

I was yanked off him, soon I was being held in a pair of familiar arms, arms I knew so well.

Jasper's.


	7. Chapter 7:Jasper

Arabell's POV

I buried my face into Jasper's shirt. His scent relaxed me instantly.

"How the fuck could you not accept her Cullen?!" He spat angrily, his voice dipping with his southern accent.

"Jasper, I'm mad myself for asking this, but why are you so upset?" Alice ask in confusion.

I closed my eyes only wanting to surround myself with him. He comforted me when I needed him, he was always there. He was my Jasper.

"She's my best friend." Jasper explained. I could hear his smile from his voice. I felt myself smile at this. He was mine, well, one of mine that is. I have three. Him, Cj, and Steve. Those idiots..

"Best friend? Are you also one-" Carlisle started to ask, but Jasper cut him off,

"In a way, I'm a secondary. No originality, only in personality wise. Yasmin reads a lot and I got pulled out of a story, placed in another one to try to find love. But when that fails and I get pulled out again, I go where all the others go. So, I met Ara. Honestly, I didn't know this was her untill after we left her. I went to watch when Edward left her. Once he left, her powers got out of hand." He sighed. I felt him shift and sat me on his lap. He must've been sitting in a chair.

"I calmed her down and told her I'd come visit. But I could never get to her since I had to keep up appearances. When we came back, I got away and explained to her. We made plans to meet, so we coud act normally with each other. She told me about Emmett. I had to watch over him when she couldn't. It was hard to report to her and spend time with her since Edward always kept her away," Jasper explained.

"But her birthday, you almost bit her." Emmett said, but his voice sounded like he was deep in thought.

"No I didn't. I wanted to protect her. Feeling you guy's thirst scared me. Bella reminded me so much of Arabell, even though I didn't know it was her at the time. I wanted to protect her. Then, Edward pushed her into the table and her blood was so...good...it kinda changed." He said sheepishly.

I chuckled into his shirt.

I knew he would've continued with his explanation, but the door bell rang. And a little before, there was a loud thud.

I smiled.

Here comes my family.


	8. Chapter 8:Cj

**Arabell's POV**

i jumped out of Jasper's arms and ran to the door so fast, I almost tripped. Key word, Almost. But I knew Emmett would tease me about it later.

Once I reached the door, I nearly tore it off it's hinges. I saw the face of my best friend Cj.

I practically threw myself into his arms. It's been years since i've seen him, but he always looks the same. I only heard his voice al these years.

You can't really see your century old best friend when you're vampire boyfriends around all the time. But now that boyfriend is and ex boyfriend, I don't think we'll have a problem.

"Well Chica, I knew you loved me, but I didn't think you wanted to be on top of my yet; which I have no problem with. But, wouldn't you rather do that in your room which is..." Cj trailed off suggestively while wagging his brows.

"I'm not having sex with you.!" I hissed as I looked up at him, seeing his stupid little perverted smile on his face.

"Ara!" I heard a tiny voice calling my name, making me look behide him seeing Siya. My little zombie!

"Siya!" I squealed and pushed Cj to the floor just so I could catch her as she jumped into my arms.

"Hello my little zombie" I said, poking her nose making her giggle.

"Hi Ara!" she pecked my nose as I turned around to walk inside the house.

"Hi Jazzy!" she spoke as she reached towards him when he came into view. He easily took her from me.

Instantly, Steve scooped me up into his arms

"Hello my darling sexy woman" he said as he layed a kiss on my cheec.

"She doesn't want you!" Siya scolded him and whacked him on his head, making him drop me. Which hurt a lot and made me slap him

"OW! WHY MUST YOU BEAT ME?! WHY?!" he yelled and fake sobbed while holding his head.

"Cause your sick!" I said and turned around to face the Cullens. Or, what was left of them. Now, alot has changed.

"This is my family, The nursery gang." I said awkwardly.

"Nursery?..." Carlisle asked, confused. But that's what Cj pretty much named it. Stupid idiot!

"Yes, Nursery. Because we go around walking with each other like a fucking nursery school." Cj answered as he got up from the floor.

I sighed, having to know this Dummy was a chore, but I couldn't see my life without him. Then, the shine of my life walked in. The reason I kept my sanity. My brother, Benneth Soyer.


	9. Chapter 9:Deadly Calm

**Bella's POV**

"Hey sis!" Ben said with a big shit eating grin as he came over and scooped me in a big hug. I missed my brother so damn much! I would've been really happy about this, if he wasn't glaring at Edward. My brother worried a lot; and since to he last checked, I was with Edward and he was worried about him hurting me.

Oh well, too late.

I bend down and whispered in his ear as he held me in his arms,

"It's just you and me, Benny. Stop glaring."

In my own way, I just told him that it was him and me, no one else in the picture. Meaning no boyfriend. I felt him stiffen.

I wanted to look at his reaction but he was holding me so tightly I couldn't move. Though, I knew he was pissed. he thought we were so god damn in love that we'd never break up.

Like me, he thought Edward was the one.

"Hi, I'm Benneth Soyer," I heard him say with me still in his arms.

"Thank for you taking care of my sister while I could not," he said with no emotion in his tone.

"Um...you're welcome Benneth," I heard Carlisle say awkwardly, "you look a little upset, is everything okay?"

Oh no, Benneth was not okay at the moment.

"Uh, no. I'm not, but it's a personal problem, really. I just wanted to meet you all and this famous 'Edward Cullen' that my sister is so in love with. You're a lucky guy, Edward." Ben said, using the same tone as before. That earned a mumble from Cj,

"Yeah, the ungrateful bastard. I worked for years for that spot and he get's it. Fucking sparkles_!"_

I let a giggle escape my mouth at his words. It was funny seeing Cj so upset, but he'll live and get over it.

At the end of the day, him, Benneth, Jasper and Steve were my favorite men.

he finally loosened enough for me to shift my body to get a good view of everyone.

Edward looked as nervous as ever. To his knowledge, our guns might not hurt him, but nothing beats a protective brother's rage. If the guns didn't work, Benneth would find a way to hurt him without having to rip him apart.

"Well, which one of you are Edward Cullen?" he asked in friendly voice.

"Me," Edward responded runing his fingers through his hair, something he always did when nervous.

"Oh are you, now?" My brother asked as he placed me down. I knew that wasn't a good sigh.

"So, YOUR the mother fucker who just dumped my sister. Meaning YOUR the ass I have to kick. Nice to meet you and you better be ready for me to pop you another asshole," Benneth said very calmly. Suddenly, I heard him crack his knuckles and Cj pulled out his gun.

This was going to be a very long night.


	10. Chapter 10:Dangerous

**Arabell's POV**

The sound of a bullet was shot in the air. Then came Edward's cry of pain.

"I've been waiting to do that," Cj said smugly as he grinned and crossed his arms.

"How?" Edward whispered in shock and pain as he held his vemon dripping arm.

I let out a loud sigh. I wouldn't concern myself with Edward's pain. All he has to is take the bullet out and then he'll heal. It may sound harsh, but after what I've been through, he can consider himself lucky.

"Our weapons are special," I answered with a shrug as of I was talking about the weather. I turned to look at my best friend and my brother who were both smirking.

"Calm down, now." I ordered in a low voice.

Benny sighed, showing he wasn't going to argue with me. But Cj was a different matter entirely.

"But belllllly!" he whined pathetically, making me glare at him.

"Behave!" I said sternly as if scolding a child.

"But-" He started but I interrupted him.

"BEHAVE CJ!" I seethed at him, luckily he did what he was told.

"If I do will you sleep with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No." I answered him plainly. He asks this all the time, stupid idiot!

I walked over to Emmett handing him a Gun.

"Till your upgrade. You don't have any powers yet I assume?" I asked, smiling at him.

Our life is dangerous, someone is always out there, wanting to kill us. Weather it's people who wants to be god or not, they are still there.

**- Flash Back -**

**"14th, Tell me! Why is it that you rebel to become god?! You're powerful! Beautiful! Seductive! My, you truly are a beauty, yet you run off anyone that comes and tries to kill you! Yhy is that?! Maybe it's because you still the weak crying bitch your daddy made. I'll give you a choice, 14th! BE KILLED BY ME OR JOIN ME AS MY QUEEN!" 12th yelled, or 'screamed' is the right word. The guy was utterly insane.**

**I had no wish to become god and I would not let myself be anywhere near it by killing him.**

**"Go fuck yourself!" I said casually at him as I twirled my gun around my finger.**

**"Tsk, tsk. 14th, always in trouble. I really wish I didn't have to kill you," He said, actually sounding regretful. But I didn't care, I just turned my head towards my red-eyed friend**

**"Jasper, take him away. He can't hurt you, and you can get him away faster than I can. He's only human," I smirked.**

**- End Of Flash Back -**

Or Zombies

**- Flash back -**

**"RUN!" Kenneth yelled, bolting towards boat.**

**"Come on Ben!" I called my brother as I grabbed Annabeth and ran onto the boat with the others.**

**I didn't know whether or not I could trust these guys, but they were our best hope to get out of here.**

**I had to get back home to my mom, to Derek. I had to make sure everyone I loved was okay.**

**- End of Flash back -**

Either that or sick, disgusting people who get off of seeing prisoners to kill each other... innocent or not.

**- Flash Back -**

**"INTRUDUCING! THE FALLEN ANGEL!" The announcer called my name as I walked out of the cage.**

**I looked up and saw Senji's face. That made me smile slightly. At least this wouldn't be to harsh, I was fighting my best friend in this hell whole.**

**Crow.**

**- End of Flash Back -**

Even if it was someone you used to consider you best friend.

**- Flash Back -**

**"HE'S MINE ISOBEL! YEAH, YOUR POOR LITTLE MUMMY DIED BECAUSE GUESS WHAT?! HE WAS IN BED WITH ME, TRIXIE AND THAT LITTLE SLUT HEATHER! SHE DIDN'T EVEN LOVE HIM! HA! SHE WAS SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, SHE LET SOME GUY SCREAW HER SO YOU'D BREAK UP WITH HIM! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE LOVES ME! HE SAID SO HIMSELF! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!" Megan, the girl I considered an older sister, screamed in my face, and I mean directly in my face.**

**I felt my heart tear up inside. I loved him, I fought so hard for him! And what do I get? Betrayal! I will NOT let her bring me down, NONE OF THEM! HEATHER! TRIXIE! DEREK! NOT ANYMORE! I WILL NOT LET THEM LAUGH BEHIND MY BACK! I AM NO LONGER ISOBEL SWORDSMAN, THE GIRL WHO WAS WEAK AND FRAGILE! I'M ARABELL ****_FUCKING _****SOYER! THE GIRL WHO WON'T TAKE ANY SHIT!**

**I took the gun from my friend Cj, who was right next to me, and placed it in the dead middle of Megan's eyes.**

**"Come at me again, and I'll end you. You betrayed me, broke me. I thought you were my SISTER! I thought I could TRUST you! But I was wrong. I lost my mother because of you! DO NOT THINK THAT I WILL NOT FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed in her face before kicking her in the stomach, making her fly back into table we were eating at**

**My eyes widen in surprise as my hands went to my mouth.**

**I was that strong? She said I would change, be different, be stronger. But ****_this _****strong? What else can I do?**

**- End Of Flash Back -**

"Thank you,"Emmett said with a smile.

"Your welcome" I replied before turning to the other Cullens.

"Um, sorry for my brother and Cj. They're very touchy when it comes to me," I apologized sheepishly.


	11. Chapter 11:Thank you

**Emmett's POV**

_I liked this, it felt like home, __having Arabell here, Jasper, and even Arabell's gang. I__t just felt like...home._

_I felt powerful, like I could do anything and they'd have my back. Like if I wanted to, I could crush a skyscraper with one punch and make it crumble into dust. M__aybe I could, but I wouldn't dare try._

_Then suddenly, she filled my mind. W__as she okay? Was she crying right now? Was she happy? Did she still have friends? __How powerful was she now? Did she still create? Was she God by now? Or was she just Lucifer's heir. D__id she find love? All these questions about the one who created me. _

_When I left her, she was in a dark place and I left her in that place alone, a__ll alone._

_She had no one but us characters, and I left. Was she better now? Did she still feel the need to harm herself? Or did she ever get to that point? Was she dead right now? Of course she wasn't. I'm still alive now, and if she were to be dead, I would be as well._

_Shit! I didn't even know how old she was anymore. Was she an adult now? Married with twins? That was her dream. Or was she now going through the awkward phases of a teenager? _

_Is__ her mom married now? Does she have that good life without struggling? Are we still her use for escape of reality or are we still here because she couldn't bare to let us go even after becoming happy?_

_I wanted to know it all. I wanted forgiveness and I wanted to repay her. To do something to make up for abandoning her, my maker, my creator, the person who was more of a mother to me than my own. And my sister. Id give her the world if I could, I just left her there with our family, and she was so young. We both were, not even 14 yet. And here I am a grown man thinking about what he should of done...what he wants to do._

_Now I have the chance to change all that, or at least make up for it. All because of Arabell._

_She's like an angel sent from above. Tsk, not that I believe in that. My creator is the daughter of Lucifer! While her mom is a goddess._

I felt myself smile at that thought.

_Her mom is sneaky, always doing something to make her daughter happy. I can bet you any amount of money she was the one who sent Ara here._

_Thank you Goddess Adrianna._


	12. Chapter 12:Meet My Wife Rosalie

**sorry i haven't updated in awhile alot of stuff has been going on so i havent found the will or time, i have typed of the next two chapters they are being read by my amazing Beta! so they should be up as soon as she looks at them and send em back and then i read them. for now how about checking out my other story To a Stranger. Arabell Soyer and To a Stranger are my two main stories at the moment i'm sorry for anyone who likes my other stories i will be continuing them but not untill these two are done or close to being done or if i just make another chapter on a whim or i just feel like the stories are in a good place for me to start updating others!**

**also A Girl Named Faith will also be continued just haven't found any ideas for it yet! don't worry! i'm also making this easier for my beta because she does help with many of my stories but she also writes her own stories so i have to be considerate of her time as well since when im waking up she's most likely just gotten to sleep.**

Emmett's POV

An hour has pasted, a long, awkward hour, but an hour I got through blissfully. Arabell and Jasper showed her family to their rooms and made sure they were fed before they went to bed. Unfortunately Arabell won't be joining me to see my family tonight, but she said she'd happily meet them tomorrow; stating that even our kind need sleep and that I should go to bed soon.

Once that hour was up, the door bell rang, making me blur to the front door open to it.

When I did, I was met by a girl with raven black hair that faded to fiery red- it reminded me of Victoria's hair. One of her eyes was crimson and the other, sapphire.

I knew this girl too well -though not the red hair part, it must've changed when she got older. I guess she did have some aspects of our mother other than her one sapphire eye.

This girl standing in front was my Annie...my sister...my twin.

She let out a gasp when she saw me, examining me up and down like I was some science experiment.

"Youre...so much taller...bigger..your like...a huge bear!" She said, her amazed voice turning into a laugh of joy, as she threw herself in my arms and hugged me.

I chuckled at her antics as I let my sister go. "Yea yea I know I know." I savored that moment until I heard someone clear his throat, making me freeze in anticipation.

I looked up into the crimson eyes of my father, smiling down at me as he ran his hand through hair raven black hair with new silver highlights. Either my dad was getting (old which I know is impossible), or our maker, Yasmin, put them there just to give him a more original look.

"Dad.." I let out breathlessly sigh.

He walked toward us and hugged us both. I soon felt anther pair of arms around us and assumed they were my aunt Heather's.

I sighed in contentment and pulled away from them, while Annie clingged to my arm, just like old times.

"Well, I want you guys to meet the family that has taken care of me and my wife for so long." I paused to watch my family's reaction. My father's eyes widen as he dropped his jaw, looking from me to the inside of the house, while my aunt's, or should I say mother since she has been more of a mother to me than my own, eyes shined with unshed tears. My sister, however, squealed and ran inside, leaving my arm cold and longing for her touch.

Now this isn't some incest crap, it might've been before if I had stayed, but since I was now married to Rosalie that wouldn't happen..at least it shouldn't...

(A/N: now I know what some of you guys are thinking "is she going to make him cheat or turn Rosalie into a bitch?" no not my intention but if you guys do want to see some incest in the story which I have nothing against just tell me in reviews hell I might do it anyways but most likely not if no one wants me to but i do want you guys to take like five seconds to say yes or no to this question if you say yes Rosaline won't turn into a bitch she won't cheat nor will Emmett let's just say she'll turn into a big hero in the story and might bring action sooner into this sooner than it is)

I walked inside with my mother (aunt) and father in tow.

"OH OH! Emmy which one is your wife?!" Annie said bouncing up and down, her eyes flicking from Esme to Alice and then to Rosalie.

I chuckled and walked over to Rosalie and wrapped my arm around her skinny waist.

"Rosalie, meet my twin, Annie, my father and my aunt. Family, meet Rosalie my wife."


	13. Chapter 13:Like a Moth to a Flame

Annie's POV

I am so happy I get to see my brother again and meeting Rosalie. I am very happy for my brother, I truly was. But I'm also worried he'll be hurt again. It's not that I'm in love with my brother, and it's not because my own relationships have failed; I just don't want to see him to get hurt again and leave us.

I mean, I can't believe he married her! She must really love him, but no matter, I will test this...Rosalie. I have to make sure she won't leave him!

I smiled sweetly and walked over to Rosalie and gave her a sisterly hug, putting my mouth close to her ear.

"I do not dislike you, but I have seen my brother in enough pain. If you hurt him, I will find a way to kill you, vampire or not." I whispered in her ear is softly that only she could hear. I felt her stiffen slightly at my words and then nod.

She relaxed, hugging me back and responded just as low but you could hear the smile in her voice

"Don't worry, I love Emmett I would never hurt him."

I nodded and walked back over to my father who was yawning lethargically.

"Come on Annie, I'll show you guys your rooms." My brother said with a smile that I so dearly missed seeing everyday.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes and followed him upstairs. I got a room close to him and Rosalie, but not too close since I guess they have a habit of...well..having...ya know!

The rooms were nice, beautiful even. But I could be on the street living as a tramp and be happy, all that mattered wasmy family was now whole, my father, my brother and my aunt.

That's all we needed, all I ever wanted.

So I fell asleep happily with that in mind.

Emmett's POV

I was happy to have my family back. I showed my father and Aunt Heather to their rooms and was now closing the door to my sister's room. I then headed to mine and Rosalie's room, smiling slightly.

Today was a great day, well, night and day...whatever. Despite Edward's asshole-ness, today was good. But I was already planning to spend the nexy day with Arabell, Annie and Jasper, if he wanted.

Arabell's POV

It was dark...so..dark.

But I knew where I was, the forest. I can always recognise it's smell and inviting warmth.

I continued walking down this path, barefoot in my brown shorts and black and green tank top.

Thought i felt like I was being watched...was I? Of course I was. If it wasn't Nicoli then it'll be a diary owner trying to kill me, but by my phone hadn't buzzed, alerting me of a dead-end so it must be Nicoli.

Buzz Buzz

Shit, spoke too soon. I jumped to the side, due to my reflexes, and looked down to see a shining object. I pulled it out of the ground and examined it.

It was a ninja star...a damn ninja star!

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! JACKIE MOTHER FUCKING CHAN?!" I yelled in the wilderness, huffing as another fell making my jump back again.

Hhis guy, girl, he-she, she-man...WHATEVER! Was pissing me off!

Suddenly I was grabbed by the hair, being pulled against a hard chest ...so...it's a man. Thank god it wasn't a she-male! That would have been creepy.

"No, not at all, my name is Tilen." He purred into my ear, making me shiver as he pushed a knife against my throat.

"Now 14th -no, that's rude. My mother taught me to treat a women kindly- Arabell...that's the name you prefer right?" He waited for my response. Once realizing this, I nodded.

"Alright, Arabell. Now I don't want to kill you, but I have a plan to make this world a better place. And you will be one of the first I bring back. I'll make your death quick...shit! It kills me to kill someone as beautiful as you..."

Great! Another fan! Join the club, mate! Fucking perverted asshole! I grunted, trying to pull away making him, but he just held me tighter.

God damn it! I didn't have my necklace on which means I can't access my powers! Well, guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way and throw this asshole on his ass with my hands. That's all well, but I need my hands to stop the knife going any further into my throat! Great Ara, look at what you got yourself into now! My name should be changed from Arabella Soyer to Arabella, THE DANGER MAGNET.

Suddenly, I saw a golden veil of light appear in front of me and instinctively, held out one of my hands. And my necklace...my precious necklace...landed in my palm.

I felt power and energy surge through me as I burst into blue and green butterflies, reappearing away from the man...guy...whatever. I couldn't see his face because I was facing the other direction. But when I turned around, the man was dead, and in his place stood another dude with a hood over his head. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his arms and I could see black tattoos all over them; his aura itself screamed power.

My breath hitched as he slowly turned around. Even though his face was masked by shadows from his cloak, I could see his shining bright eyes perfectly. They were silver and emerald green. They were so beautiful, something about them drew me in like a moth to a flame. His eyes made my mind foggy as I got lost in the pool of silver and green.

I wanted to see his face...so bad.

I shakily walked over to him because he had my necklace, Richard's necklace. Only people I know hold it for me when I cannot take it myself.

This man saver me, but why? Was he just another random player that wanted to team up with me? I don't know. It could even be someone I know, that's why I had to see his face so badly.

when I reached him, my hands were shaking like an earthquake as I brought them to his cloak covered head. Though we were so close I still could not see his face, and that frustrated me to no end.

I was so close to pulling his hood off when his grabbed my hands to stop me. My hands felt so good in his...

"No, not yet. I missed you Isobel." He whispered. Oh god, his voice sounded like honey...

I gasped at the name as pain and fear ran through me, that meant he was from my time. My realm.

"Sorry, you go by Arabell now? Right?" He corrected himself.

"Right" I let out breathlessly.

I didn't know why, but him calling me Isobel didn't upset me, not in the slightest. I just longed to see his face.

"Do I know you?" I asked him suspiciously.

He chuckled, shivers down my spine.

"Yes, it's been so long since I've seen you, but I'm back now. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you, you have too much compassion in your heart to kill a living, breathing human. But I'll do that for you, if I have to. I'll even kill thousands... millions for you. If that ment you were safe." He dropped my hands and stroked my check making me lean into his touch.

But then it struck me, I was dreaming...I wouldn't do this.

And so soon after Edward dumped me?! I wanted to flinch away from him but I couldn't, I just couldn't!

"I see. Well, I'll see to him soon enough. I'll see you tomorrow, my sweet Arabell. I'll be there when you wake up, so sleep happily." Without seeing it, I just knew he was smiling as my vision turned black


	14. Chapter 14: Oh Isobel

Arabella's POV

My dreams were full of the mysterious cloaked man. There was something about him that draw me in. It's such a shame it was only a dream, I wished he existed in real life.

I had so many questions bombarding my mind that it hurt. How did he know my name? Who is he? How do I know him? What did his words mean?

I woke up the next day to shuffling noises in my new room that I remodelled before I went to bed last night.

I sat up, yawning as I felt my tank top rise slightly, followed by a manly, deep groan. I froze like a statue as fear stabbed into my stomach. My closed eyes snap open, meeting the glowing eyes of the hooded man (who by the way was still wearing the same cloak) in my dreams.

I gasped as I fell on my bed head in shock while he put a sexy finger to his lips...FOCUS ARA!

He crawled onto my bed, hovering above me. "Hm, you've changed so much, but you're still an angel." He chuckled brushing some of my hair out of my face.

I, on the other hand, was still gaping at him like a fucking fish! It was crazy, every time I was near him my body begged for him to take me, to hold me. I wanted to touch him...

"Cat got your tongue? Or is it that you want me to take it?" And as if on cue, my panties were soaked.

His beautiful, dark chuckle echoed throughout the room as his eyes lit up with mirth. Asshole!

"They can't hear us you know, I've made sure of that. Just ask and I'll give you whatever you desire," he said in his deep, sensual voice.

I could feel the excitement bubbling inside me.

"I want to see your face, I want to know your name." I replied softly, looking up at him under my lashes.

He chuckled and moved away from me, sitting on the end of the bed, and once again I longed for him.

"I already told you, not yet. But as for now, call me Hood, simple. By the way your mother says hi."

I gasped and crawled over to him causing to back away and stand up from the bed. I frowned and just sat down as he stood a few feet away.

"How do you know my mother?! Wait, screw that! She's dead! Gone! What the fuck!" I rushed out, completely and utterly confused and angry.

I could feel a wonderful-ARABELL! Ugh! smirk grow on his face mysterious face.

"Still so excitable. You should know better than anyone that magic is powerful. Your mother is somewhere around here, but I don't know where. She might even be beating your father's ass, I have no idea and when I get home I shall see." He said lightly.

"You LIVE with my MOTHER?! You're here instead of her! Take me to her! NOW!" I practically screeched, my anger clouding my mind.

He sighed and ruffled his hair under his hood.

"She said it was a good idea for you to see me first," he said in a soothing voice.

I stood up and gripped his shoulders shoulder, fighting he urge to shaking the life out of this guy!

"I don't even know who the fuck you are," I screamed in his face.

When he responded I felt all kinds of things. His voice was husky, lustful and so good

"It isn't time, but it will be soon. Pease have some patience. I just need to see how things are around you and I have to see Derek..." He rambled on.

Derek?...

"Why Derek?!" Not even considering lowering my voice.

He paused for a moment, I'm sure I shocked him. "Shit! No, Arabell, this isn't the time."

I huffed walking away from him, holding my head in my hands. This was too much...

...way to much

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out an one-shoulder blue and green flowing dress. I completely ignored the fact that Hood was there and grabbed a pair of denim short. I pulled off my sleeping shorts, hearing an intake of breath, I chucked on my shorts and the dress over my head. Ruffling my hair, I turned around to see Hood's cloak gone, but his face was still covered by shadows. Why is that? Why is he so stubborn?! Why won't he let me see?!

He stalked towards me like a predator chasing his prey and, backed me to the bed, and making me fall down on the soft mattress. I could feel his grin as he crawled on top of me, his shadowed face hovering just a few inches from mine.

"Do you really think you can do all of that, and me not do anything? Oh Isobel."


	15. Chapter 15: Idiots!

**Hey guys! it's been awhile.**

**now this author's note is going to be long but please read it, it holds importance.**

**1. I have no updated a lot because my grandmother recently died and I am going to a new school so it's hard**

**2.I am not dropping any of my stories for those who do read my other ones, I am just focusing on Arabell Soyer and To a Stranger at the moment and if you have looked you would notice that I am rewriting some stories such at Candy's Magic and maybe The Wrong Bus.**

**3. I have looked at the polls annnnnnd I have not chosen a winner, but it IS between these people Jasper,Damon and a new character (Hood)**

**this could go many ways**

**1) Arabell ends up with one**

**2) Arabell gets with two of them like have a two mate thing**

**so I want you guys to ponder on that one and if so who? I already have someone in mind but know all of them will have some fluff, you've already seen Hood and Ara's now it's time for someone else so who do you wanna see all cuddled up together next?**

**also I will be being Damon into this. but how should I?**

**1) He found with Jasper in war and is coming to visit**

**2) He somehow knows Arabell or one of her friends from their visits(for this I think would be quite interesting because im already picturing it)**

**3) He is tired of Stefan and Elena ..and..(okay I just realized I could put ALL of these together...so yeah if you got anymore ideas tell me but I will most likely be putting this idea together and by that i mean what should Damon's role be since i know how he's going to be put into the story)**

**also my last question is what do you think of hood! and who do you think hood is? Nicoli her father wearing eye contacts and using his powers on her or some shit..or someone else? or if Hood simply just a halucation?**

**Arabell's POV**

I bolted up, frantically looking around. I was met by the worried faces of Emmett, his family, and Jasper.

Huh?

Wait! Wasn't I just with Hood? Or was I? Am I going crazy? Was that all a dream?Had I NOT woken up this morning?

I looked down at myself and noted that I was in the same clothes (that I may or may not have dreamt) I slept in and I was right in front of the spot where Hood was standing.

Did I faint?

Maybe...most likely.

"Arabell, what the hell happened?!" Emmett asked concerned.

"I think I fainted?" I answered, though it came out more like a question. I rubbed my head, which was now hurting like hell, but soon the pain went away. Most likely because of Jasper.

"No shit! why?!" Em pressed further.

I pushed him away from me, glaring at him. Though the pain was gone, him yelling is certainly not helping.

"Stop yelling! And I don't fucking know why, you dip shit!" I snarled, completely and utterly in a crabby mood now, thanks to Emmett.

He blinked and looked taken aback "I wasn't yelling. Arabell do you have a hangover?"

"Of course not!" I replied incredulously.

At least I think I don't...no, I don't. I fainted, in front of Hood because of the over flow of information. Him being here and the way he made me feel and Mom...

Mom...

MOM!

Shit! I have to tell Benny!

I hoped up and ran out of the room, ignoring Jasper and Emmett calls, and hearing Annie's and Emmett's father saying, "damn she can run fast" which made Heather giggle.

"BENNY! BEN I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! BEN!" I screamed at the top of his lungs.

I was in such a hurry, that I ended up bumping into Benneth and knocking him over.

"Ben! Benny, oh thank god! I have to tell you something!" I said impatiently.

Well, of course he knows that, I just yelled it but I'm not thinking right now, okay?

"Okay, I got that already. Just spit it out!" he said in annoyance, obviously shaken up from my sudden outburst.

I wasn't the type of person sit there and do things like that, unless me and the gang were playing 'celebrity shot' in our realm and I head shot a zombie that looked like a celebrity for example. When I shot someone who looked like the McDonald's guy...Ronald McDonald? Yeah, scared me shitless as a kid, but I felt victorious shooting him in the head too! From the top of the mall, man, I got skills!

Anyways!

"Mom! Mom's alive! She's alive Benny! She's here!" I yelled in desperation.

Benneth stood us up putting his hands on my shoulder, his face showed one of pure horror. Oh great! He thinks I'm going mad, he thinks I'm bonkers! **{A/N:yeah I just rewatched Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland so yes yes..I put it in here}**

"Ara sister, she'd dead she ain't coming back, you know this-" but I interrupted him.

"But Benny I know she is!" Hood wouldn't lie to me, would he? If he could hold Richard's necklace, if he could call me by that name and it didn't not hurt me, he had to be close to me so obviously he wouldn't lie, especially not about my mother.

"And how do you know have you seen her?" He asked fixing my hair a little, his voice coming out with fake understanding and compassion. He still didn't believe me.

"No, but someone has! Hiss name is Hood, Benneth, and he wouldn't lie to me! He had my necklace! No one but my friends can hold it! It means everything to me! My own powers are put into that thing, that's how much I love it! And if he can hold it, he'd know it's importance and why it's important, so he wouldn't lie to me about our mother!" I tried reason with my stupid brother as he continued to stare a me like I'm a complete lunatic whose just escaped the loony bin.

"Unless," he said, dragging out the word, "you were dreaming Arabell. How about we get you some sleeping pills and you take a nice, good rest. You're speaking nonsense, I know it still hurts sis, I lost her too but acting like she's alive will not do us any good! Now if this Hood is real, then baby sis, I will freaking kiss him for giving us this information. But if he's not and I let you get your hopes up only for it to be crushed I'll never forgive myself." He said sincerely.

I internally grinned evilly as I listened to his speech. Oh! I know what to do! Well, here comes the big act!

"Do...do you promise, big brother?" I whimpered, looking up at him with large eyes as a quivered my bottom lips for effect.

"Yes, I will kiss him if you are right." He said confidently, as if talking to a five year old.

"Okay," I sniffled, faking a teary eye when I was smirking on the inside. Oh, this is gonna be good!

I turned around around, sensing two unfamiliar people standing behind us. I heard Benneth gasp, what now? I looked up to see Hood and...MOM!

My eyes widen as my jaw dropped to the floor.

Hood was standing behind Mom while she looked at us with tears in her warm eyes.

"M...Mommy...MOMMY!" I cried emotionally as I ran to her and knocked her over, making her laugh as I hugged her on the floor.

"Oh, Bella, my baby! I missed you guys so much! Look at you! I know you're the same age you were before but you look wonderful!" She looked up smiling at Benny as tears welled up in her lovely eyes. "My big boy, you've done good keeping your sister safe."

I helped mother up and buried my face in her wonderful brown hair. I breathed in her scent, it reminded me of home.

She was home. I soon felt Benneth join our embrace, then I felt him stiffen as he pulled away, taking me along with him.

"I promised...Shit!" he said mumbling looking at Hood.

I giggled and walked over to Hood pushed him over to Benneth.

"Arabell what are you doing?" He asked in confusion making me giggle even more.

Benneth took a deep breath and grabbed Hood's hood. Oh yes! I can finally see him!

Hood and Mom tried to stop Benneth, but it was too late Benneth pulled his hood down and I saw..

**(A/N: was going to end it here but I decided against it because you guys have waited a long time while i was updating To a Stranger)**

Nothing. He had a shadow for a head! He was like Celty from Durarara!

**{A/N: any DRRR fans? yes? no?)**

"It's back up. I have a face, but said I do not wish for you to see it yet." He said, looking at me with his eyes. They were like balls of light, no wonder I could see them glowing- they were freaking balls of light!

I was about to snap at him, wondering why in bloody hell he was so persistent of keeping himself hidden,when Benneth grabbed his shadow face and ran his hands all over it.

"Wha..what are you doing Ben?! Please...please BENNETH ST-" Hood's plea was cut off.

I gasped while heard others come in and pause.

Benneth then leaned in, pulling Hood's face closer and...and...and OH MY FUCKING GOD! He kissed him! Oh my god! He kissed him right on the fucking lips for like 5 seconds! OH MY FI MING GOD! THIS IS GOLD! PURE GOLD! And also, it will be very good leverage when I want to black mail him... Muhahahahahah!

I burst into laughter as tears streamed down my face in pure humour. Oh, I'm never gonna stop teasing my brother about this! I kept laughing until I heard Emmett speak up, right when Benneth pulled away, glaring at me, wiping his mouth and hugged Mom as he sulked.

"I didn't know you went that way Benny boy!" Emmett boomed.

"I DON'T! I PROMSIED TO DO IT SO I DID IT. DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE DAMN IT!" Benneth yelled through mother's hair while Hood was frozen, simply...frozen.

I went over and shook him, though he stayed frozen.

Poor, poor Hood.

My sympathies were interrupted by Emmett and C.J doing something super stupid

"You've, like, been, like, exposed! LIKE, EKKKKK!" They said in a super girly voice, like, super girly like. They were talking like one of those valley girls...yeah, complete idiots!


	16. Chapter 16: She's Alive!

**Damon's POV**

I am so fucking tired of it, so fucking tired of seeing them all happy together.

I never realized how much of a third wheel I was to everyone. So now here I am, in my damn car with bags in the truck, driving to my best friend, Jasper's, house.

I met Jasper in the war, years back when I was human, and we hit it off instantly. I was shocked when I found out he was the type of vamp that sparkled! I mean he fucking sparkled! How much gayer can you get?! {A/N:I love sparkles by the way.}

I saw him again when him and his family left this Bella girl. I personally kicked Edweirdo's ass, not because I cared about Bella, but he was a plain dick! I mean, I'm a MAJOR dick and I'm calling someone else a dick?

But seriously, who leaves a HUMAN girl in the forest, alone and defenceless?! The least he could have done was walk her back to her house like a gentlemen and make sure she is safe!

Then I found out about this Victoria chick, which made it even worse! The fucking asshole left the poor girl with a vamp that wanted to kill her! I mean, damn, I may fuck girls, drink from them, and leave them but even I would not do that, and that's saying something.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I took in my surroundings. I was almost at Jasper's house, almost meaning, all I had to do was step out of the damn car; that's how close I am when I said almost.

I sighed, climbing out of the car and going to the trunk, knowing Jasper heard me coming.

I listened with my heightened hearing, expecting to hear footsteps, but all I got were heart beats...lots of them. What the ell are they doing with a bunch of fucking humans?! Have Jasper and his family mysteriously turned into a clan of Saint Stefan's?! This is fucking ridiculous! I came here to get away from all the drama with my brother and his human girlfriend, and when I arrive here, I find out that my best buddy and his family are hosting a homeless shelter for humans! Perfect! That's what I need! More fucking humans to wreck my already fucked up life!

Huffing in annoyance, I walked up the driveway and under the front porch. Glaring at the door, I kicked it open, effectively grabbing everyone's attention. A few seconds later, Jasper (who has, it seems, turned into a human hugging vegetarian hippie) appeared out of thin air. He was grinning, but his eyes held shock.

"Damon!" He gasped, but I paid him no mind.

When the door swing opened by my boot...so many scents assaulted my nose...so many of them...but there was one I recognised...

"H...hey Jazz," I began, still startled by the scent of...her. "Mind if I stay a bit? I got tired of seeing my brother and his human around, if you don't mind."

Jasper smiled and nodded, telling me to get my ass in the house and stepping out of the way to let me walk in.

Jasper led me to the entrance of the living room, just below the stairs, when someone appeared from the lounge room.

"Jaaaaaaaaaspuuuuurrrrr! Hood is frozen in shock! Mind breaking him out of this state?"

Th...that voice. I've h...heard that v...voice before. I...I...It...w...was...her' no! No! That can't be her! I...I...sh...she died! No! She...

...was alive?

But there she was, the Angel in flesh, standing right in front of. Bella, Isabella Swan, the love of my life, was standing in front of me with her large Bambi eyes widen in shock. She looked as beautiful and stunning as ever, and as if on cue, my breath caught in my throat and my heart was like a helicopter. I mean, she's changed; her eyes looked different, and her hair, but I can easily tell it was her.

She looked so beautiful that it almost blinded my eyes, and I wanted to cry.

"Damon?" She whispers hoarsely, her beautiful eyes watering with tears and hope. I swallowed thickly, feeling my own tears welling up in my eyes.

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked, confused. Ha! Damn right we did.

I dropped my bags and stalked over to her, trying to make sure she was real.

"What the hell? You're suppose to be dead!" I cried, opening my arms and ready to give her a hug, but she stepped back and have out a weak laugh.

"I...I did die, but I came back after a while...just in a different...story! But here! Ta da! I'm alive and breathing again!" She though this was all a joke?!

But then it hit me...

...Bella...Bella...Jasper's Bella...was my Bella...and...and...my Bella...dated Edweirdo. An indescribable rage suddenly filled my whole body as I pieced together all the puzzle pieces.

"SO YOU LET ME BELIEVE YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD, AND THEN YOU FUCK THAT PRISSY BITCH EDWARD?!" I roared at her, my anger getting the better of me.

Bella gasped in shock as hurt flashed across her eyes but was quickly gone by the hardness that overtook it. "I couldn't get BACK! I thought this was a different story! For all I knew, you didn't exist in this fucking realm! And by the way THE PUSSY BITCH EDWARD IS TOO MUCH OF A PRUDE TO FUCK ME, SO NO, I HAVEN'T FUCKED HIM!" She yelled back before walking past me, going straight to Jasper. She slapped him across the cheek...hard, glaring daggers a him. "And you! I told you about Damon! And you didn't even think about telling me that my ex boyfriend was here in this realm ALIVE AND WELL!?"

Jasper groaned in pain rubbing his face. "I'm sorry guys, Jeez!" He moaned.

I blinked in confusion. She hurt him? Bella's a little human, her hand should be hurting like hell right now, and yet Jasper is the one whose in pain? This can't be right!

"It's a long story!" Jasper said feeling my confusion. "But guys, seriously, Bells, you and Edward JUST broke up yesterday and I just reconnected with Damon awhile ago. So when I found out you were his Bella it was already within that time where I could no longer sneak here to see you or talk to you and when we came back here, you were back with Edward! Therefor, I didn't find a point in mentioning it because with you being with Edward, one if you would have gotten hurt, and Bella, I honestly don't think you need to be with anyone right now anyways; with your mom, your family, Emmett's family and that shadow guy up there..." he paused, chuckling while Bella started giggling.

Then, I heard a voice yelling from the lounge room. "STOP LAUGHING! I PROMSIED TO DO IT! AND CAN SOMEONE GET THIS GUY SOME HELP?! HE IS STILL FROZEN!"

Jasper chuckled and walked around the corner to he living room to help who ever was calling him, leaving the two of us alone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, flashing over to Bella and pulling her into a hug.

"Damon wait..." She started protested, but I ignored her and crashed my lips against hers.

She moaned as our lips moved together in sync; her lips fit into mine like perfectly...like we were meant to be. Her hands eventually tangled themselves in my hair, pulling on my locks as a moan escaped me. After a few seconds, she pulled away and I immediately missed the taste of her lips on mine.

"Damon, seriously, I just broke up with Edward I-"

"Just shut up and stop thinking," I cut her off, pulling her towards me as our lips were once again locked in a dance for dominance. I felt Bella's arms snaking themselves around my neck, pulling me closer to her as I wound my hand around her waist, pulling her into me.

Passion and need poured out of this kiss; I missed kissing her for years.

I still remember when I first met her...

It was around 18 years ago, and Bella moved to town and me and Stefan happened to be living together at the time. Stefan would go to high school, and when Bella moved here, she got Saint Stefan as a lab partner. Why he still insists on going to shook is beyond me.

Bella kept coming over to our house to do projects with Stefan because she thought they worked good together. And that it was nice to talk to someone with wisdom other than the prissy girls and dumb bimbos at school or the guys who just wanted to get into her pants.

The more she came over, the more she caught my interest. And after a while, we started hanging out. Eventually, we fell in love.

After a few months, I decided to propose to her. I was just about to get down on my knee when someone who I didn't even know appeared and killed her, calling her "14th" and shit like that and talking about building a better future.

**{A/N: you guys are understanding this right? another future diary holder came and killed her note people have to kill Arabell twice because once she's killed she gets her powers but she doesn't like to get her powers that way because once she dies after that she goes into a different story or dies and wakes up after a while in her realm two chances at death is all she gets unless someone turns her into an immortal something in a story/realm when she's in human form)**

She died (or so I thought) and he disappeared. Years later. I found him again and killed his ass.

But now here she is again, alive and breathing. She pulled away to breathe, blushing."I thought you were in a different realm..." she said, dazed as her eyes bored into mind.

What is this shit about realms going on?!

She sighed and pushed me away. "It's a long story Damon, something I don't wanna talk about right now. But Jasper is right, I don't need to be with someone right now, I really don't." Bella said sighing, running her fingers through her hair.

She always did that when she was frustrated.

"Bells, this doesn't have to be complicated." I said softly.

"I shouldn't have been with you in the first place! What if I die again and really go to a different realm! It's unlikely because all of my friends are here now, but what about you?! Nicoli..oh god! Nicoli! She stopped, looking at the door with wide eyes.

Who the fuck was Nicoli? And that is seriously a weird ass name.

Jasper suddenly blurred downstairs to the front of her "What about your father Bells?"

I blinked again, once AGAIN confused. Wasn't her dad named Charlie?!

"He...Damon and I kissed. I don't know if he was watching," she said apprehensively.

Jasper grinned and then burst out laughing. "Okay, we have how many vampires, angels and people with guns here?"

Bella blinked before replying thoughtfully. "Erm, you, Esme, Carlisle..."

I hope she knew he was kidding

"Assward, Rosalie and Damon. That makes six, oh, and Alice seven. Then there are the angels- mom and...but Jasper, I'm a half angel so, one and a half." Nope she's taking him seriously.

I'm finding this amazingly cute, so cute that my mind completely ignored the "I'm a half angel part" until now.

"So, guns. Well, there's Kenneth..Benneth, Cj, Steve, Emmett, Andy, Anna, Mark. And then the magical people, me again, Emmett's family and well, Siya's a zombie and then I don't know what Hood is but that's...that's alot of people."

Jasper began laughing his ass off at Bell, bending over his knees and supporting his shaking frame on them. "What..what the fuck was that?! I didn't really want you to count them Arabell!"

Arabell? I guess another fucking new thing

Bell's face turned red as she kicked him in the...ow...that's gotta's hurt.

Jasper face turned from laughter to pain as he fell to the ground, cupping his family jewels.

**0o Emmett's Point Of View o0**

I walked towards Annie's room ignoring the noise from downstairs.

"Hey Annie-kins!" I boomed as I opened the door and began walking in, but stopped short, covering my eyes.

Oh dear, my Annie just out of the shower. My Annie was no longer little, my Annie had big girl parts now.

I heard her laughter ringing through the air as she read my thoughts. We had this weird twin thing bond that allows us to read earth other's minds.

"Emmett, it isn't like you haven't seen me before when we used to take baths together!" Annie said with an amused smile.

I mumbled to myself before bringing my hands down only to bring them up again...

...my Annie had dropped her towel and I did not want to ogle at her ass.

"Yeah but we were what, 6?! 10?!" I said, still covering my eyes.

She sighed I could practically just see her rolling her eyes "Whatever is on Rosalie is on me."

Not true, not true at all. Sizes are different, very different. From what I've seen, my Annie's breast are bigger than Rosie's though, their asses are similar.

Why the hell am comparing my wife's and sister's body parts in the first place?!

"Don't care!" I walked forward, still covering my eyes and started to feel for the bed with my left hand.

After stumbling for 30 seconds, I felt something soft, very soft. I asumed it was the bed, but then I felt a little nub.

"Emmett, please let go of my boob." I heard Annie's deadpan voice.

I flinched away falling onto the bed staring wide-eyed at her and then my hand. "I...I..I am so sorry..." I stuttered in shock.

She just laughed and got dressed.

She really saw nothing wrong with this!

"I know you didn't mean to Em, and your my brother plus your married I have no reason to hide myself from you. So, hows the sex, hmm?" She asked with a wicked smirk.

I blinked looking at her, shock covering my face.

She was asking about mine and Rose's sex life?

It was a shocker, considering the last time I saw her she didn't have a sex life.

"I still don't, I'm a virgin dear brother. Now answer the question," she said, answering my mental question.

I thought about it.

Me and rose, well, we did it last night but it was different. I was human now, human-ish, considering my mother was a demon and we only found that out when Annie and myself was born! Anyways, I no longer have super speed, maybe strength, but it wasn't as good as it was before. I mean, I am updating so I'm not up to my full power yet.

My Rosie is cold now, like really cold. I wonder how Bella put up with Edward. Kissing Rosalie's her lips was like kissing tile. Annie's breast are soft, Rose's are hard and solid, like a statue. I could understand why Bella wasn't really effected by it, I mean, she's updated and all that, but who knows how long it'll take me. How many cold sex nights will I have to spend?

I sighed, laying down on Annie's bed, thinking. It didn't matter, I loved rose but was I pleasing her like I used to? Of course not, I couldn't do what O used to. I am fragile now, you could say I'm a useless human at this point in time. A vampire male pleasing a human girl, no problem, but a MALE human pleasing a FEMALE Vampire, now that was a challenge. Every time we would lay in bed and make love, I get tired before she does which would never happen. I can't even let myself cum because I wasn't used to this kind of thing. I mean, I'm used to sex, but I'm nit used to fucking a someone who felt like a freezer!

Yes, Emmett Crossmark had blueballs. This is terrible.

I never really appreciate having sex with Rose until now, but now my sex life is down the drain! I won't be able to do it until I get updated completely!

Damn!

Annie sigh broke me out of my thoughts. "Sleep here with me."

I blinked, looking at her. "Why?"

"One, I missed you and two, if you stay, you're bonding with me. You won't have to go through the awkward sex again. At least for a few nights, but for now, we play. And then when night comes, we'll tell Rose we're chilling out and watching some movies and go to bed. It isn't like we're fucking or anything, we'll be fine."

I blinked, looking her up and down.

When did my sister start using such vulgar words? Sex, fuck? I've never heard her use half the words she was using now.

Alright," I said, moving over and making room for her. Things surely have changed.

i no longer knew my Annie, she was different, older and let me tell you this as a man, she has one hell of a body. She didn't look like a supermodel, like Rosalie who was inhumanly beautiful, but Annie was beautiful enough.

I sighed covering my face with my arm.

These thoughts shouldn't be in my mind! I felt hands slapping against my stomach making my eyes shoot up.

"Glad you aren't dead, come on let's go to the movies or the arcade or something bro." Annie said smiling.

I chuckled, getting off the bed. Playing videos is what I did most of my time here.

"We got one downstairs in the basement, let's go!" I grinned.

Video games were good, kept my mind off of my sister and my wife.

Why does my life have to be so fucked up?!


	17. Chapter 17:No,No,No,NO!

**hey guys! it's deciceded Arabell will have Two mates but no three somes or shit like that. anyways i alrady have her first mate but you won't know who since there's so many opions like Hood,Edward himself,Cj,Steve,Andy and hell i may even go for incest with Benneth! you don't know stories are unpredictable like that!**

**the chocies you get for her second mate iiiiis Damon ooor Jasper put you chocies in the reveiws because if you don't me and my Beta will pick! and if we can't pick she'll only end with that one mate, so don't just read and move on reveiiiiiwwww and get the ending you want for Arabell!**

**by the way there are some typos most likely yes ive read it over and so had my Beta but we've both been busy with school so i might have forgotten to fic those typos**

**Emmett's POV**

Everything was fine, content, perfect even. Annie and I were kicking each other's asses in Street Fighter, an old game I used to play. She wanted to play Soul Calaber but for some reason I just couldn't find the damn game so we had to do with Street Fighter; again, I no longer have vampire memory.

Every now and then, Rosalie would walk downstairs and watch us playing with amusement. She and Esme would to bring us food since we'd get so caught in getting revege on the other for winning.

In all honesty, it was really fun, spending time with my Annie-kins, but I couldn't help but wonder about my thoughts before.

Every time she brushed against me, just couln't help it- I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was just so weird! Why would I have those despicable thoughts about my little sis?

I am so thankful that Doucheward can't read my mind anymore.

Though Annie can. I also thanked the heavens that I can block my mind when I REALLY wanted to and at the moment, I really REALLY want to.

I just can't help but wonder.

No! Emmett no! Shit! This is gonna be hard as fuck, even harder when since I just realized that even if Doucheward couldn't read my mind, Jasper can still feel my feelings. FUCK!

**Arabell's POV**

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Damon Salvatore was here. Damn it! I thought he was in a different realm! I mean, well, THAT Damon I knew. I thought there was another Damon in Mystic Falls in this realm, but a Damon that didn't even know I existed. How can I be in the same realm twice?!

Damon Salvatore. Damon. Fucking. Salvatore. The most sinful man I have ever met. Well, I can't say that anymore.

I have met Hood since then...and Jasper. Wait! Jasper?! What the fuck?! Jasper isn't sinful! What in the heck is wrong with me! He's married to Alice! I can't just think like this! What the hell is wrong with me?! I can't think like this! I can not think like one of those two dollar sluts!

I sighed again, lying down on my bed. What am I going to do? I am SO screwed!

I squeezed my eyes shut, temporarily escaping my fucked up story that is my life. God, everything is happening so fast that I can't even process it! Rest, I need rest. Rest and sleep was the best way to forget...at least for now.

**Jasper's POV (Oh my god ekk yay! yea i thought you guys should see what jasper thinks of all of this)**

So much has happened since Arabell revealed herself. After Edward rejected her, I thought maybe, just maybe, me and her could talk about...things...between us.

But then, when I thought about it, Arabell didn't need to think about those things right now. And right when I thought I had a chance with her, this Hood character shows up!

After thinking about it, I realised Alice would be an obstacle because she's Ara's best friend, and Ara would NEVER go out with her best friends's husband. I knew she would never violate 'the girl code'. Then Damon had to come along and ruin any tiny chance I had with Ara because he was her ex-boyfriend. God, my life is so complex.

I mean, I love Alice. i do. But I can't ever know if those feelings are real. This story planted those feelings into me, it's a default. But Arabell, I know those feelings are real. A story doesn't just make you like someone you've known all your life.

I sighed, leaning back in my office chair.

This was so frustrating.

Okay, first things first. Explain things to Alice; I can't do anything until she knows my true feelings. We'd be breaking up anyways, Arabell or no Arabell.

I stood up from my chair and headed towards the door that led out of my study.

I really need to end this.

**Arabell's POV**

I was in standing in the door way of that place.

That fucking place where all those horrible memories were created. My mom, my first home; I can't call it that because a home is where you should feel safe, where you know you could do anything and be completely secure. But yet, I still call it home because this was where Ben and my mother lived- the place were my loved ones once lived, breathed, ate and lived.

Despite that, I couldn't help bad memories trample through my thoughts.

I shivered as I took a step inside. I slowly and cautiously walked down the long hallway, no matter how much I didn't want to- and believe me, I didn't- I was forced by some unknown power to.

I heard a small whimper, making tears build up in my eyes. Please, please let me stop walking. Please! I don't want to see this!

I lifted my shaky hand up to the door nob and twisted it, slowly opening the familiar door. A girl was in view of the small, slimy; she was only 16 years old a small. She lay on the floor in a small ball, naked, covered in purple bruises and reaked of sex; or in her case, rape. The young girl was shaking and whimpering uncontrollably as her blank eyes stared at the corner of the room emotionlessly, with no soul, no light. It was as if she was hiding in her own body.

I let out a heart wrenching sob escape my lips as I took in the horrid sight. I didn't want to see this! I didn't want to remember this horrible day!

"Iso-bel," a sing-a-song voice sang behind me.

Th...that voice. No! No! Not him! Never him! Please! Please! Don't let it be him! I let out a whimper of my own as I realised who it was. It was him. I always hated him! He made me feel so small, so weak. I was never strong enough to fight him.

I won't allow myself to see this! I ran over to the girl, Isobel...me, and tried to grab her and pull her up so we can escape this wretched place. But I couldn't. It wouldn't me!

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no NO! I HAD TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!

Soon enough, he was in the doorway. my father, Nicoli. A sick and sinister smile twisted on his face, which he must have thought was loving.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but I had to." A had to choke down a son as those disgusting words rolled off his snake like tongue.

I tried listening out for mom or Benny, but I couldn't hear them. He must've knoucked mom out and Benny must still be in school. I remembered this day.

Derek and I just took our relationship to the next level, by making out. It was small, but I was so excited because soon, his touch would erase all the dirtiness from my father's. But Derek never went any further. I knew why now- my so called 'friends' fed his hunger for lust all along by fucking him behind my back.

I went home that day, only to find out Nicoli was watching me all day, which was bad. I was normally good at picking out when he'd do things like that. He found out we were kissing and he unleashed his rage when I got home. But instead of touching me, raping me himself, his bloody friends did it, like always when he caught me with Derek. Though it was always a different guy, and it was rare when it's the same one raping me. It was also rare when the guy who walked in happened to be the father of a friend. Fucking sick son of a bitches, having sick fantasies about their children's friends.

"I love you, I do. Why can't you see that? I know you aren't a whore, baby. I know you don't like it when they touched you, did you? I don't like doing it, but you have to stop whatever it is with that...that boy! If he's forcing you, baby, all you have to do is tell me, and I'll blow out his..." he stopped mid sentence and got on his knees near the curled up body and stroked her hair.

"I'll make the pain go away," he said as he reached for his belt.

I didn't want this to happen! I couldn't watch this again! I already lived it for years! I didn't want this to haunt me in my dreams!

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a blood curtling scream.


	18. Chapter 18: No way

0o Benneth's Point Of View o0 (I'm just giving you guys all kinds of surprising, now aren't I?)

I can't believe it, our mom is here, my lil' sissy is here, I can't think of anything in the world better than this; having our whole family under one roof, like one big, happy family. Hell, if our realm was fixed, I would happily kiss God's ass (if there is a god) and worships his feet. Okay, maybe I wouldn't really go all the way and actually kiss god's arse, 'cause that would just make me look gay, but you get the gist of what I'm saying.

But, alas, our realm is NOT fixed, instead, the exact opposite has taken place. Our realm has turned to shit, my father is a fucking lunatic pedophile on crack and meth, my dead mother's come back to life (not that that isn't good), and my sister is practically getting her heart broken every single fucking day! So, I doubt very much if God actually does exist. If he is, he is certainly NOT on our side.

I can't see why God (if he does exist) is so god damn set against us! We've done nothing wrong...SHE'S done nothing wrong. Ara hasn't sinned, and if she did, it was forced upon her. My little sister is completely innocent and it breaks my heart to see her go through all this shit at such a young age. Hell, I know teens normally go through a rebellious stage, but I didn't get that chance! No, I had to defend my sister and mother from my delusional, psycho father.

So, for my own sanity, I've come to the conclusion (quite brilliantly I might add, rivalling Einstein's E=MC2) that God IS NOT real and he's just a load of crap. Long live Charles Darwin...wait...he's dead...so...um...long live...Darwinism? Yeah, that's it, long live Darwinism...or was it atheism...WHATEVER!

All I know is, if any of these mother-fuckers in this house, including Hood (okay, especially him), hurt my lil' sis, I'll shove my shotgun so far up their ass, it'll pop out of their throat like a fucking skewer. Then, I'll roast them over a fire and feed them to the puppies down at La Push! I haven't done it to Cuntward yet 'cause he's runnin' 'round like a fucking pussy whilst squealing like a school girl. These mother-fuckers are dreamin' if they think they're gonna get away with hurting my lil' sis!

Hell, a gun up Sparkleward's ass might his turn him straight again, 'cause I have a sneekin' suspicion that little sparkle-vamp might be a little queer- ya know, battin' for the other team and shit. Wait a minute...a gun up his ass...wouldn't it just make him more gay? Shotgun...penis...joystick...yeah...that ain't gonna work- it'll just make the little shit even more of a fruit cake. Not that there's anything wrong with gay people. As a matter of fact, I love eating fruit cakes...damn...that did not come out right AT ALL.

"Benneth, your meal is ready," Esme's motherly voice drifted to my ears and shook me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and smiled at the lovely woman. "Thank you, Esme," I said sincerely, not believing how gracious she is.

"Don't mention it, dear."

I took the meal from the kitchen bench and went off the find my sister, but instead I found Damon Salvatore sitting on a bench next the stairs. Woah, hold on a sec...Damon Salvatore is here? He's here? How'd he get sucked into this fuckery?!

"Damon?" I said, walking over to his slouching, drinking form…most likely bourbon.

"Ben? You're here too? Finally, maybe I'll get some answers! See, all this shit is confusing as fuck! What the hell is goin' on?! Jasper hasn't found the time, or bothered forth a matter, to explain all this to me yet. Ben? Can you be so kind as to tell me what the fuck is goin' on here!" Damon said in a slight slur as he put his drink down next to him.

I was about to reply when a loud, terror filled scream sounded from upstairs. I gasped in horror when I quickly realised that scream belonged to my baby Belly's. Shit! Shit! Shit.

I dropped the plate of food and it smashed on the floor, shattering tiny pieces of china and food everywhere. My mind payed no attention to it as my feet instinctively carried me up the stairs as fast as my legs can carry me.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs behind me; too many footsteps of you ask me. They better stay behind me or heads will be fucking rolling.

When I got to my sister's door, I swung it open with a loud bang. What my eyes were met by broke my heart into tiny little pieces. Arabell...my poor Ara- she was in the middle of her bed, curled up in a tight ball as hot tears streamed from her closed eyes. Her screaming voice was becoming hoarse from the intensity of it. My poor, poor Ara. I really though she got past this, that she may have healed, but I was wrong. I didn't expect her to just be right in a second; something as traumatic as my Ara went will never be forgotten.

I ran over to the bed and quickly took my crying baby sis in my arms as I rocked her back and forth like a baby, trying to sooth her with calming words. "C'mon sis, it was just a dream, just a dream. He can't hurt you anymore, he isn't here to hurt you and he never will. I will protect you Bell, I will protect you." I felt her small arms wrap themselves around my neck as sobs wracked her small frame.

I pulled her onto my lap and leaned against the bed head, rubbing soothing circles on her back and continued trying to calm her down. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright sis. He's not here, he's not going to hurt you. I got you, sis, and I promise I will never fail you again, I vow on my life. Wake up sis," I whispered as Ara's cries slowly quieted.

I looked up and saw almost everyone in the fucking room!it looked like the human race was spilling into the god damn room! The fuck?! They all had concerned expression on their faces, especially Jasper and Damon.

Finally, Rosalie, Emmett, Annie, Heather, Punch, Carlisle, Esme and some of our other crew got the idea that we needed some space so the left reluctantly. I nodded gratefully at them as ran a soothing hand through my baby sis' hair, planting a kiss on the top if her head. Ara buried her head in my chest, her small frame shaking in fear as sobs racked through her body. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head, rubbish her back as I hummed her lullaby softly.

After some time, Arabell recovered and stopped crying. By then, the only ones left were Damon, Jasper, Cj, Eddie Boy (though I don't see why the fuck he cares), Mom and Siya, who was curled up around Arabell's leg.

"You okay now, Belly?" I asked softly as I buried my face in her wavy curls, breathing in her scent.

"H...he...he's w...watching me," she whimpered fearfully. "He...he's threatening me..." I tightened my hood on her as I opened my eyes again, my heart breaking at her fearful voice.

"He made you a deal Arabell, remember?" I said softly. "He would go slow and try to win your affection, though that will never ever happen, I swear. Remember, he realised forcing you would never work. You were just dreaming what you expect him to do if he finds you. I'll never let him hurt you, you know that."

She didn't respond. A fresh wave of tears soaked my shirt as my sister trembled and shook in my arms. Never in my life have I felt so helpless. What was I suppose to do? I wish I had some sort of power to erase every single bad thing that has happened to my sis, but I don't.

I sighed and continued to rub soothing circles on her shoulder. I looked up and saw Hood looking furious, with rage of fire dancing in his glowing eyes. I still don't get him- why does he care? Did he know Ara back at our old realm? I averted my eyes to Mom. She looked like she was about to burst into tears as a few tears escaped her teary eyes. Assward look like he was about to puke- fucking marshmallow. I couldn't help but snicker internally. Ara probably had her mental shield down so Fuckward saw everything. He must be feeling like shit right now, and I'm glad; he deserves it for the shit he's pulled on my baby sis. Fucking arsehole.

Damon, of course, was confused and angry. It was obvious he was fighting his emotions to put on a calm and collected mask, but he was failing...quite miserably. Jasper, having experienced his before, was pushing waves of calm into the room while pushing lethargy into Siya so she wouldn't have to be awake during this.

Suddenly, a dark shadow slowly formed in the corner of the room, making Arabe whimper in fright and me tightening my hood on her.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't hurt her, Ben. Remember, we have a deal," I familiar voice sang as the familiar face of my father came into view. We didn't look he same as before because he made some fucking deal with a demon. The demon in return gave him power and youth, but don't know what he sold, but the demon obviously cleaned him up. I wouldn't the surprised if Nikoli traded in his soul...no...wait, he doesn't have one! Fucking cold hearted bastard. I hope he rots in hell!

I guess the demon pointed out some flaws his relationship with Ara, which is why he made that deal with her. The fucker looks younger, another plus I suppose. He wanted that because everyone wouldn't look down at their age gap if they were together. He also hated, absolutely detested it when people could call him...her father. Nikoli hated that, well, with mortals anyways.

He knew a father and a child being together like that was wrong, so he deludes himself into thinking she isn't his daughter. He's a sick bastard and I hate him, but who wouldn't?

Our mother walked up to the prick and slapped him across the face, making his head snap violently to the side and leaving him in a daze. I mentally cheered.

Go Mom!

"Leave, Nicoli!" She screamed at him as a sick smirk spread across his face. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he leaned closer to Mom. I wanted to help her, but Arabell was right; I'm sure Mom could kick ass after a few years of being dead, right?

Either way, he wouldn't hurt her, hurting her would tear Ara apart (more than she is now) and he does not want that.

"Beautiful, you finally have a face I can endure looking at. Before you were so disgusting, and look, you finally found some sense of fashion. Hm...if I wasn't so sure Isobel is my soul mate, I would consider getting back together with you." Nicoli grinned wickedly, showing his pearly white teeth.

I wanted to gag. Slimy fucker!

Anger grew in me as I gritted my teeth together, trying to keep myself calm, for my sister. But pure rage and fury grew in mother's eyes, like a an uncontrollable wildfire as she spat on his face. Our "father" dropped her wrists and wipes the saliva off his face with his shirt.

"So feisty," he chuckled. "Again, I would've considered getting back together with you."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again and scanning the room with superiority. Then, his eyes landed on Hood. His calm, peaceful eyes suddenly became enraged with fiery hatred and fury as his face took a murderous expression.

"No! No! You can't be here! You boys were in my way once, but not again!" Father roared, his large figure shaking with absolute fury and rage.

"Why?! You know as well as I do that out of everyone here, she'd pick me! You know out of everyone here she would pick me as her forever and not you! Yeah, that's it, isn't it? Well, new flash, you never stood a chance," Hood growled lowly as his glowing eyes glared a Nicoli.

And just like that, a Hood sized shape hole was made through the the wall and he was flying through it and downstairs. There was a crashing sound a split second later as Ara jumped out of my arms and ran at Father, shoving him to the floor.

"What did you do?!" She screamed at him, her small frame quivering with seething anger.

"I did what was needed! He would have got in the way of us!" He yelled back, making Arabell become more enraged.

"I barely knew him! How could he get in the way between us?! And guess what, DAD, there is no us!" She replied in a loud voice.

Confusion swirled in Nicoli's eyes as his face twisted to show his emotion. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?!" Ara snarled, glaring down a her supposed father.

Then, a loud groan came from downstairs, followed by a "shit". I furrowed my brows. I don't recognise that voice. I got up from the bed and grabbed Ara, me and everyone else ran downstairs, to see Carlisle tending to a hurt...

...holy shit! No fucking way! Him?!


End file.
